


Tender Then Savage

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Skyrim Shorts [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Marcurio and Suval just got married, I'm sure you can guess what comes next.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio
Series: Skyrim Shorts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Tender Then Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up, I'm not the best when it comes to smut in general, but here was my attempt at some bordering overstimulation based smut.

The ceremony had taken place mere hours before and never had Marcurio felt quite so happy.

"My dearest husband." Two strong arms wrapped around his waist as he started to remove his robes.

"Suval, you're interrupting my getting undressed."

The Altmer hummed contently and started to kiss his husband's neck.

"Maybe I want to undress you."

One of Suval's hands trailed slowly down Marcurio's thigh almost instantly causing the Imperial mage to buck his hips and suppress a moan.

"Have you ever been with another man, Marcurio?" His name coming from the Altmer's mouth made his whole body internally shiver.

"Yes, but I don't think they'll quite compare to you."

The Imperial felt his new husband smile against his neck between feather-light kisses.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my love," the Altmer laughed softly.

"Be ready for me when I get back, I need to go retrieve something from downstairs," Suval told him before releasing his hold on the human.

Only moments later, the two men were already breathing heavily as Suval aligned himself with Marcurio's entrance.

The Altmer was careful to make sure that he had prepared both himself and the human enough as to not hurt his husband more than absolutely necessary during their first coupling with each other.

A bit of leather was placed between Marcurio's teeth as to not garner too much attention from outside of their new home's walls.

Not a single movement went without thought behind it as Suval took his time, slowly building up to their climaxes.

Marcurio silently begged for more as soon as they began because of the slow pace the mer behind him had set.

Between tender, well thought out thrusts, Suval assured him it would be all the sweeter when he was done.

Gradually, the Altmer started to insert a bit more of himself into his husband with each thrust.

Finally when Suval thought Marcurio had nearly enough, he moved one of his hands from the human's hip around to his front where he started to slowly stroke the Imperial's throbbing cock.

Marcurio attempted to buck against the Altmer's hand but the hand still holding his hip kept him from doing so.

The hand still holding the human's hip lit up with slight sparks, causing the Imperial to let out a rather loud moan, even with the leather in his mouth muffling it.

The moan prompted Suval to lean down and nip at the man's shoulder playfully, causing him to moan again.

Still stroking Marcurio's cock, Suval decided to shake things up a bit.

A single spark danced across his fingertips causing the Imperial to thrust his hips forward enough to actually cause Suval's cock to completely come out of his lover's hole.

With this, he decided to finish his husband quickly before reinserting himself.

His strokes became a bit more uncoordinated as his own cock throbbed, aching for his own release.

Just as he felt his husband start to signal his release, he buried himself hilt deep once again, this time with no preparation or coordination at all.

Suval had apparently just hit his husband's sweet spot as he felt the Imperial's seed spill all over the bed below them.

With such an intense climax, Marcurio had hardly noticed the scorch marks that now adored the headboard where his fingers were.

The Imperial started to pull away, but Suval immediately grabbed ahold of his hips once again, forcing him to stay put.

"You might be done, but I'm not," Suval whispered in his ear before biting down on his neck rather savagely, prompting another moan.

Knowing that his husband was already finished, he decided to have a bit of fun with the man.

No longer were his thrusts slow and tender, nor were they thoroughly thought out, they were now rough and savage.

Marcurio almost screamed his name once the leather fell from his mouth but the speed his Altmer husband had now taken left him breathless and each attempt at such praises was quickly cut off by moan after moan.

Marcurio physically could not climax again but at the same time his head spun and he still couldn't get enough even though his body was quite finished.

He felt his cock starting to stiffen a second time by the time the Altmer behind him had finally let free his own seed inside of him, causing the man to let out one of the most sensual moans Marcurio had ever heard from another man.

Noticing that the Imperial below him had started to grow hard again, Suval pulled himself out of his husband and started to leave a soft trail of kisses up the human's back.

"Would you like a second round?" Suval asked as he wrapped his arms around Marcurio's stomach.

"I don't think I have enough left in me," Marcurio laughed.

Suval chuckled against the man's back.

"At least let me fix _this_ , then we can get some sleep," The Altmer said as he moved his hand to encircle the Imperial's hardened cock once again, prompting the man to involuntary buck his hips.

"Okay, maybe I would be okay with that."


End file.
